nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
External Links
Official Sites * Welcome to Night Vale Website * Commonplace Books * Welcome to Night Vale Store * Twitter * Facebook Writers Jeffrey Cranor :Jeffrey Cranor is co-writer of Welcome to Night Vale, as well as being the voice of Carlos The Scientist up to December 2013, when Dylan Marron took over the role. Cranor often writes and directs for stage, collaborating with choreographer (and wife) Jillian Sweeney. He is involved in several theatres in NYC, including Vulture-Wally at Incubator Arts Project, This Could Be It at The Chocolate Factory, and the on-going show Too Much Light Makes the Baby Go Blind by the New York Neo-Futurists. He has a Twitter and a Tumblr. Joseph Fink :Joseph Fink co-founded Commonplace Books and created Welcome to Night Vale. He is a writer and an editor, putting together several publications such as What It Means To Be A Grown-Up and The Untold Stories Of H.P. Lovecraft, and has also contributed articles to Something Awful. Fink used to live in California and now lives in Brooklyn, and has a Twitter. :He also does the announcements at the beginning of the episodes. Additionally, as a running gag, whenever other people do the announcements, they pretend to be him, insisting that they are "the 'real' Joseph Fink". :He is married to Meg Bashwiner, who voices the podcast's end credits and various other roles. Voices Cecil Baldwin :Cecil Baldwin, voice of Cecil Gershwin Palmer, is a stage actor, performer and director, currently living in New York City. He has an official Twitter and Facebook , which he manages himself, as well as an Instagram . Baldwin has been in several commercials, including one for Taco Bell, and has done a great deal of stage acting. He is currently performing in Too Much Light Makes The Baby Go Blind with The New York Neo Futurists. He also narrated the audio book for The Fall of the Hotel Dumort of the popular young adult series The Bane Chronicles, by Cassandra Clare and Maureen Johnson. Meg Bashwiner : Meg Bashwiner, the voice of the Proverb Lady at the end of the episodes, is a NY Neo-Futurist, writer, performer and more. She has a twitter account. She is married to Joseph Fink. Kevin R. Free : Kevin R. Free, the voice of Kevin, is a NY Neo-Futurist alum, writer, performer and more. He has a twitter account and a website. Dylan Marron : Dylan Marron, voice of Carlos the Scientist (beginning Dec 2013) is a writer, performer and actor, currently living in New York City. He operates a Twitter and a Tumblr. Marron performs with The New York Neo Futurists and has acted in serveral TV shows, The Outs and Whatever This Is. Jasika Nicole : Jasika Nicole, the voice of Intern Dana,'' is an actress most widely known for her role as Astrid Farnsworth on popular FOX TV series ''Fringe. She operates a website here . Jackson Publick : Jackson Publick was the voice of Hiram McDaniels in'' Yellow Helicopters. He is the co-creator of ''The Venture Bros. ''on Cartoon Network. His twitter is here. Molly Quinn : '''Molly Quinn' was the voice of Fey in Numbers. She has a twitter here. Lauren Sharpe : Lauren Sharpe, the voice of the Lauren Mallard, is a NY Neo-Futurist alum, writer, performer and more. She has a twitter account and a website. Mara Wilson : Mara Wilson, voice of the Faceless Old Woman in all her appearances, is a writer and former child actor currently living in New York. Her website is here, and she operates a Twitter and facebook . She is widely known for her roles in Matilda, Miracle on 34th Street, and Mrs Doubtfire, but has since retired from acting and now concentrates on writing. She penned the stage play "Sheeple", which is performed at The Kraine Theater, New York. Hal Lublin :Hal Lublin, the voice of Steve Carlsberg, is a voice actor, comedian, and writer, best known for his work on The Thrilling Adventure Hour. He has accounts on tumblr, twitter, instagram and has a website. Symphony Sanders Symphony Sanders, the voice of Tamika Flynn, is a Chicago based actor, personal trainer, and zumba instructor. She has accounts on twitter and instagram. Artists Soren Melville : Soren Melville created the Desert Bluffs logo used for The Sandstorm (Part B) . Melville designs book covers and binds books by hand with needle and thread. His website is here . Rob Wilson :Rob Wilson created our beloved Welcome to Night Vale logo. He grew up in West Texashttp://silastom.com/more-about-silas-tom.html and his website is here. He later designed the Mayor Election posters currently for sale in the Night Vale Store. References Category:Welcome to Night Vale